


Denial

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Good humour teasing, Marinette is lovestuck, Tikki is observant, tikki is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette is 100% sure she likes Adrien, Tikki? Not so much.





	Denial

It was two days after the events that took place at the iceskating rink. All the emotions that Marinette felt that day were still fresh in her heart, so she was spending some quality time with Tikki and her diary to figure things out. 

The pj clad girl, laid on her stomach across her pink bed covers as she doodled in her diary.

“It just hurt a little that after all this time, I’m not even close to his type.” Marinette said sadly as she groaned, shoving her head against the pages of her book. Tikki floated next to her sadly, she knew that Adrien was indeed Chatnoir and that he was only attracted to Kagami because she show strong leadership qualities like Ladybug. Sadly she couldn’t tell Marinette any of this, there identities needed to remain a secret, at least until Hawkmoth was defeated. Tikki glanced up from her hands (nubs?) towards her choosen with a sad expression, she wasn’t sure she could watch Marinette suffer, pinning after Adrien, until Hawkmoth was defeated anymore. Marinette deserved happiness more than anyone she knew. 

“What about Luka?” The small Kwami spoke up, landing on Marinettes bed beside her diary. Marinette stopped her movements with her pen as she looked up at the tiny goddess.

“What about him?” Marinette asked in confusion. Tikki sighed a little at how oblivious her young bug was. 

“Well, he really seemed to have left an impression on you.” Tikki mused. Marinette gapped a little at the Ladybug kwami’s forwadness. 

“No he didn’t Tikki.” Marinette snapped rather defensively, “I’m 100% for Adrien.” 

“Hmhm” Tikki sassily replied, while rolling her eyes, she wasn’t quite convinced. “I don’t see what’s so great about Adrien, Marinette, you only seemed to get hurt when it comes to that boy” 

“That’s not true at all Tikki!” Marinette sternly said, her expression serious. “Adrien is wonderful!” Her facial features all turned soft and dreamlike as she thought about the boy she held dear to her heart. 

“He’s sweet, kind, talented, tall” She swooned, “and those blue eyes are so beautiful, don’t even get me started on his turquoise dip dye.” She sighed. 

“Um, Marinette, that’s Luka, you’re describing Luka.” Tikki awkwardly pointed out. 

“What? No I’m not!” Marinette snapped, avoiding eye contact as she furiously squabbled in her diary. “And if I did, it’s only because you keep talking about him. Okay? Tikki just drop it! I don’t like Luka, I love Adrien!” 

Tikki simply glanced at Marinettes notebook before looking at her owner again. 

“What ever you say Mrs. Marinette Couffine.” She snickered. Marinette froze as she looked at the entire double spread she did covered in Luka related doodles, including Mrs. Couffine written over and over again, all in hearts. 

Marinette screeched in embarrassment before throwing the book across her room. She hid under her covers for the rest of the day, not dare showing her face to Tikki.


End file.
